Red X
History (Submitted by Oracle) Background When Tim Drake went undercover with the League of Assassins in 2013, he took a prototype suit personally created by Lucius Fox in 2011, financed under WayneTech Research and Development's X-Class black lab funds. This suit was meant to be new armor for the next generation for Batman and his associate crimefighters, but while the suit had so much potential, it had a severe cost: it required Xenothium, a very rare and dangerous compound originally created by Cadmus Labs in 2005. Xenothium is so dangerous that reputable research companies, such as Wayne Enterprises or even STAR Labs are unable to buy it, or even produce it, legally. Those able to acquire this very unstable compound makes a great power source. Tim Drake feigned the theft of this suit prior to his leaving Gotham. He spent two weeks modifying this suit, giving it a skull mask and red X motif (a play on the R&D X-Class designation), and then wore the suit when he made his bold proposal to Ra's al Ghul in person. This suit was later used by Tim to aid in the capture of many of the inner circle members of the Safinat Dakhma. After that, Tim took some of the suit's specifications to be used for his new Red Robin suit, Luke Fox's Batwing suit, and later Tim's own Batman suit. But as for the Red X suit? Tim found its power source made it impractical and he shelved it after his return to the Titans. Red X: 2014 - 2015 Just a couple months after Tim's return to the Titans, Titans Tower was broken into by an unknown thief while most of the Titans were occupied with the Reach. Proxy and Paragon were sedated, the security systems disabled, and all of the Tower's cameras and networks were compromised. The thief got away, literally leaving no trace behind. Red X: 2015 - Present A new Red X showed up in Central City, as a motormouth, bantering new addition to the Rogues. Red X's odd charm had an effect on Lisa Snart. Word is that this attraction led to a drunken celebration of a very lucrative heist in Gotham while laying low in Atlantic City and this led to marriage and an impromptu honeymoon. However, during the honeymoon, Lisa Snart slipped into a coma. Possibly as a result of her psychic powers or being exposed to the Xenothium core of X's suit while he was repairing it (sources contain conflicting information). While Lisa was in the hospital, X fled fearing the ice-cold revenge of Lisa's protective brother Lenny. Using his "earnings" from his time with the Rogues (minus a sizable portion left to 'apologize' to the Snarts), X set up shop in Gotham. He then began to carry out an eclectic array of deeds stemming from high-profile thefts of research labs and strange invasions of Arkham Asylum only to aggravate the staff or flirt with Patient Paige Monroe. The Birds of Prey, Titans, The Team, Outsiders, and Flash & Friends have fought this guy at different times but he's proven to be quite versatile (and annoying). X likes to taunt and fight, but is quick to escape once the battle turns against him.Network Files: Red X Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Proxy) X claims to be "not such a bad guy" once you get to know him. I am inclined to agree... Wait, hear me out. Though he is primarily a thief, he is not without noble qualities. He doesn't kill, on a number of occasions he has stolen Xenothium from criminals and terrorists, and according to Stargirl, he once risked personal injury to save her. * (Submitted by Vibe) X is quite bold. We briefly caught him when he attempted to steal Xenothium from a military convoy vault, but he threatened to trip his suit's power core which would cause a massive explosion. We figured it was a bluff, but we didn't dare risk so many lives. X may have got away that day, but not with the Xenothium. * (Submitted by Oracle) X claims to be a thief who is "just looking out for number one", stealing purely for his own gain. He has told Red Robin on several occasions that he is "taking life way too seriously". He loves to quip as he uses his gadgets to immobilize opponents, but he does seem to "go easy" on blondes, such as Spoiler, Tigress, and Wonder Girl. Threat Assessment Resources * WayneTech R&D X-Class Prototype Suit ** Armor & Armored Fabric Cape *** Ambient Environment Optic Camouflage ** Chestplate Xenothium-Based Arsenal Generator *** X-Shaped Restraints (Adhesive, Constrictive, or Electric) *** X-Shaped Shurikens *** X-Shaped Thrown Explosives ** Utility Belt * Red X Skull Armored Mask with Multi-Optic Modes * X-Cycle * Expert Martial Artist * World-Class Thief Weaknesses * Suit Requires Xenothium Trivia and Notes Trivia * He considers Robin (Tim Drake) to be his archnemesis. * He was a prisoner in Arkham Asylum and has been experimented on. The same experiments were conducted on Lady Arkham. * He saw truly happened to his cousin Kevin (Rocky Ballantine's boyfriend). Notes * Red X is a character originating from Teen Titans animated series. Suit's history (being worn by a Robin while working for a villain, being stolen by someone, using xenothium as a power source) is similar, but in the series suit belonged to Dick Grayson, not Tim Drake. Links and References * Appearances of Red X * Character Gallery: Red X Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Rogues Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Identity Unknown Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Transient Category:Thieves Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality